The Big Four: FRIENDS Drabbles
by Skyler the Elf Owl
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles and one-shots for the Big Four and other characters. Most are going to be Friends, Key & Peele, etc. Modern AU. Each story rated T.
1. Secrets

**The Big Four: FRIENDS Drabbles**

**This is gonna be a bunch of drabbles and one-shots. This is a Modern AU. Most of them are going to be Friends, Key &amp; Peele, and many more.**

**Enjoy the first story.**

Friends- Secrets Modern AU

**Summary: Hiccup told Rapunzel one of Jack's secrets. This includes Jackpunzel. Oh and Hiccup and Rapunzel are siblings.**

_Hiccup POV:_

"I can't believe you told her!" I started frustrating.

"Nancy Thompson's getting fired." Jack said.

"How can you tell her?!" I asked while frustrating.

"I had too okay?! We're getting married! Married couples can't keep secrets from one another." Jack said

I looked at him. "Oh really? Well I-I guess Rapunzel should know about Atlantic City.

"Du-ude!" Jack stared at me angry.

Rapunzel looked at me and Jack.

"What happen at Atlantic City?!" Rapunzel asked me.

"Well, Jack and I are in a bar…" I was interrupted

"Did you not hear me say, "Du-ude?!" Jack said it angry at me but I ignore him and continue with Jack's secret to Rapunzel.

"And this girl is making eyes at Jack, okay? So after awhile he-he goes over to her and uh, after a minute or two, I see them kissing. Now, I know what you're thinking, Jack's not the type of guy who just goes to bars and makes out with girls, and you're right, Jack's not the type of guy who just goes to bars and makes out with…girls."

Rapunzel started laughing at Jack.

"You kissed a guy?!" Rapunzel asked Jack while she's laughing.

"In my defense, it was dark and he was a very pretty guy." Jack said angry.

Me and Rapunzel laughed at Jack

"Oh, Punze, I laughed so hard…" I was interrupted again.

"Ho-ho, so hard we had to throw out your underwear again?" Jack said.

Rapunzel looked at Jack and me.

I looked at Jack and smiled "Whatever dude, you kissed a guy."

Jack stared at me angry.

"You wanna tell secrets?! Okay! In college, Hiccup used to wear leg warmers!"

Jack smiled and looked at me.

I looked at him angry.

"All right! All right! Jack entered a Vanilla Ice look-a-contest and won!"

Rapunzel looked at Jack.

Jack points at me.

"Hiccup came in fourth and cried!"

"Oh my God!" Rapunzel said while she's laughing at me.

I looked at Rapunzel and pointed.

"Oh, is that funny?! Oh, you-you find that funny?! Well maybe Jack should know some of your secrets too!"

"I-I already told him everything!" Rapunzel still laughing.

Jack was about to ask her,

Rapunzel looked at him.

"You shush!" Rapunzel says to Jack threateningly

I smiled evily at Rapunzel.

"Once Punze was sent to her room without dinner, so she ate the macaroni off a jewelry box she'd made."

Rapunzel stared at me angry.

"Hiccup used to stay up every Saturday night to watch Golden Girls!"

Rapunzel smiled at me and Jack also smiled at me.

I looked at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel couldn't tell time 'til she was 13!"

Jack looked at Rapunzel with a straight face.

Rapunzel looked at me and Jack.

"It's hard for some people!"

"Of course it is." Jack says to Rapunzel.

Jack looked at me and mouths to me."Wow—whoa!" I laughed.

Rapunzel pointed at Jack, while she looking at me.

"Jack one time wore my underwear to work!"

"Hey!" Jack looked at Rapunzel

"Ohh, I'm sorry I couldn't think of any more for Hiccup!" Rapunzel said.

I smiled at Jack.

"In college, Jack got drunk and slept with the lady who cleaned our dorm!"

Rapunzel started laughing at Jack and Jack looked at me.

"That was you!" Jack said while points at me.

I looked at Jack and smiled "Whatever dude, you kissed a guy."

**Follow, Favorite, and Review. Up Next ... Did Hiccup really kiss Merida?**


	2. Did Hiccup really kiss Merida

The Big Four Drabbles

_**Sorry for the wait you guys. I was studying for my SAT's and my regents for College so wish me luck you guys. :D**_

**Here's the next story**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

Did Hiccup Really Kiss Merida?

_Notes: Modern AU, Jackpunzel, Mericcup._

**Summary: Hiccup finds out that Jack kiss Merida. Hiccup and Rapunzel are siblings in this story.**

* * *

"Did you know Jack kiss Merida?" Hiccup told Rapunzel.

"What?!" Rapunzel looked at Jack while he looked away. Rapunzel looks back Hiccup. "When was this?"

"In 1987. The weekend you guys visited me at school." Hiccup answered.

"Oh my god! That's wild!" Rapunzel turned to Jack.

"Yeah, but it was like a million years ago. So it doesn't matter." Jack tried reasoning. As he shrugged his shoulders and swiped his hand to the side as if he was waving it away.

"Well it matters to me!" Hiccup started to get frustrated.

"Why?" Jack asked while he and Rapunzel looked at Hiccup.

"The night YOU kissed Merida was the night I kissed Merida for the very FIRST TIME!" Hiccup looks at them.

"You kissed her that night too?" Jack asked while points at Hiccup.

"Two guys in one night?" Rapunzel said while laughed.

"Oh, I thought she became a slut AFTER she got her eyebrows fixed." Punzel said as she continues to laugh.

"Seriously, when did this happen?" Jack asked while leaning on his stick staff.

"Okay, after you told me she was passed out in our room. I went in to make sure she was alright." Hiccup said while looking at the floor.

"She was lying on my bed all covered in people's coats." Hiccup continue saying as he looked up to see Jack looking like he was in a deep thought.

"Well, I went to kiss her on the forehead." Hiccup said while Rapunzel by this point is also looking like she was in a deep thought.

"But it was so dark in there, I accidentally got her lips. I started to pull away when I felt her started to kiss me back. It was only for a second but it was amazing." Hiccup said as he looks away while Jack looks sympathetic at him.

"And now I find out that you kissed her first!" Hiccup screamed while threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Wait. What bed did you say she was on?" Jack asked while Hiccup looked at him.

"Mine." Hiccup said while Rapunzel still wasn't paying fully attention.

"Pretty sure I put her on my bed." Jack said while stepped forward.

"No, she was definitely on mine." Hiccup said while looking at him puzzled.

"Why would I kiss a girl then put her on your bed?!" Jack snapped at him.

"Well, then who was on my bed?" Hiccup asked.

"OH! Oh, oh!" Rapunzel screeched while holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"NO! No, no!" Hiccup screaming.

"Yes!" Rapunzel said while Jack gets an "oh no" look on his face.

"YOU were under the pile of coats?" Hiccup asked her.

"I was the pile of coats!" Rapunzel replied angrily.

"OH MY GOD!" Hiccup was horrified.

"You were my midnight mystery kisser?" Rapunzel asked

"You were my first kiss with Merida?" Hiccup asked her.

"You were my first kiss ever?" Rapunzel asked him.

"What did I marry into?" Jack said while looking at them.


	3. Substitute Teacher

The Big Four: Drabbles

**Here's the next story.**

The Big Four: Substitute Teacher

_Notes: Modern AU_

**Summary: While taking attendance, the villain substitute teacher (Pitch Black) has trouble adjusting to a classroom full of middle class heroes and heroines. The big four and Snotlout (from How to Train Your Dragon) are in this story as well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In science class where all the students are waiting for the teacher, but instead there's the substitute teacher.

"Alright, listen up y'all. I'm your substitute teacher, Mr. Black. I taught school for 20 years in the inner city, so don't even think about messing with me. You all feel me?" Pitch said while the students looks bored.

"Okay, let's take the roll here. Repunziel." Pitch said while the students look at each other in confusion.

"Where's Repunziel at? No Repunziel here?" Pitch asked as a Green eyed girl with 70 feet long blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Pitch said while looking at her.

"Do you mean, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel asked.

Pitch looks a little mad as he looks at her. "Okay, so that's how it's going to be. You all want to play. Okay then." Pitch said as he pretends to dance around.

Then he looks at Rapunzel. "I got my eye on you Repunziel." Pitch said as he continues the attendance.

"Okay. H-Hicup." Pitch said as the students starts to look around.

"Where's H-Hicup at? No H-Hicup here today?" Pitch asked as a brunette boy with green eyes and a prosthetic foot raised his hand.

"Yes, sir?" Pitch said while looking at him.

"My name is Hiccup." Hiccup said as Pitch looks mad as he looks at Hiccup.

"Are you out of Goddamn mind. Hiccup?" Pitch said as he sarcastically saying his name.

"Do you want to go to war, H-Hicup!" Pitch said while looking at Hiccup.

"N-no." Hiccup said as he looks scared and nervous.

"Because we couldn't go to war!" Pitch asked Hiccup.

"N-no." Hiccup said nervous.

"I'm for real. I'm for real. So you better check yourself." Pitch said as he goes back to the attendance.

"Mer-rita." Pitch said as a orange curly hair girl with blue eyes looks at him.

"Is there a Mer-rita?" Pitch said as he looked around the classroom.

"If one of y'all say some silly ass name. This whole class, is going to feel my wrath." Pitch said while looking at the students.

"Now, Mer-rita." Pitch said as the orange curly hair girl raised her hand.

"Do you mean Merida?" Merida asked as Pitch looks like about to get angry.

"Son of a bitch!" Pitch said as he broke the clipboard in half with his knee.

He points at Merida in anger. "Say your name. Right now."

Merida looks mad as she looks at him. "Merida."

"Say it right." Pitch said while looks at her.

"Merida." Merida said it again. "Right." Pitch said.

"Merida." Merida said it again. "Right." Pitch said.

Merida gives up and sighs. "Mer-rita."

"That's better. Thank you." Pitch said as he looks at her. Merida looks at him mad. Pitch goes back to the broken clipboard to do the attendance.

"Now Smartmouth. Where are you." Pitch looks around the classroom. A boy with a sheep horn helmet looks at him but didn't say anything.

"Where is Smartmouth right now." Pitch asking as he looks pissed off.

"No Smartmouth, huh? You better be sick, dead or mute, Smartmouth." Pitch said as the boy with the sheep horn helmet quickly raised his hand.

"Here. Oh man." The boy with the sheep horned helmet quietly said as Pitch looks at him.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?" Pitch asked him while the boy looked at him.

"Huh?" The boy said while pretending not to listen to him.

"I'm just asking. I said it like four times, so why didn't you say it the first I said, Smartmouth?" Pitch asked him again while the boy looks nervous while looking at him.

"Because it's pronounced Snotlout." Snotlout said as pitch looks angry.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Pitch screamed while pushing the science equipments across the table. Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and the other students look at him like he was crazy. Pitch looks back at Snotlout and pointed at him.

"You dumb messed up Smartmouth! Now take your ass down to Nickel Street North's office right now, and tell him exactly what you did." Pitch said while Snotlout looks at him.

"Who?" Snotlout asked him in confused. Pitch looks at him even mad.

"Nickel Street North!" Pitch said while looking at him.

Snotlout realized what he was saying and looks at him.

"Principle Nicholas St. North." Snotlout corrected him which made Pitch really mad.

"Get out of my Goddamn classroom before I break my foot up in your ass!" Pitch said as Snotlout runs out of the classroom.

"Insubordinate and churlish." Pitch said as he calms down while looking at the attendance.

"Jack." Pitch said as the boy with white hair, blue eyes, pale skin wearing a blue hooded sweater raised his hand.

"Present." Jack said while looking at him.

"Thank you." Pitch said while a smile on his face.


	4. Hiccup Smoking Pot in College

The Big Four: Drabbles

**Here's the next story. I would like to thank LalondesAreDangerous. Feel free to put requests. Let me know on my PM or the review.**

The Big Four: Hiccup Smoking Pot in College

_Notes: Modern AU_

**Summary: Hiccup is forced to reveal the reason why Stoick and Gothel don't like Jack. Merida tries to make dessert for the gang. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, you know what? That's it. You've had your chance." Rapunzel said while hiccup look at her in shock.

"Wha-what?" Hiccup said as Rapunzel walk towards their parents.

"Mom! Dad! Hiccup smoked pot in college!" Rapunzel screamed out loud, to her parents.

"What?!" Gothel and Stoick said as they look at them.

Hiccup looks at Rapunzel. "You are such a tattletale!" Hiccup said while sounding like a five year old. He then look at his parents.

"Mom, Dad, you remember that-that time you walked in my room and smelled marijuana?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Yes." Gothel and Stoick said as they look at Jack angrily.

"Well I told you it was Jack who was smoking the pot but it was me. I'm sorry." Hiccup said while his parents was shocked.

"It was you?" Gothel said.

"Yeah and Dad, Jack didn't melt your records. Hiccup did!" Rapunzel said

"Is that true?" Stoick said while looking at Hiccup.

"And Dad, y'know that mailman that you got fired? He didn't steal your Playboys! Hiccup did!" Rapunzel said.

Both Gothel and Stoick stared at Hiccup. Which Hiccup looks at his parents with an afraid, shocked look.

"Yeah, well, Hurricane Gloria didn't break the porch swing, Rapunzel did!" Hiccup said while pointing at Rapunzel.

Gothel and Stoick glare at Rapunzel.

While Eugene, Tooth, and Merida are sitting at the table, looking at the Hiccup and Rapunzel like they're weirdos.

"Hiccup hasn't worked at the museum for a year!" Rapunzel said.

Gothel and Stoick glare at Hiccup.

"Rapunzel and Jack are living together!" Hiccup screamed.

Both Gothel and Stoick glare at Rapunzel, shocked.

While Rapunzel and Jack both are shocked. Hiccup gives Rapunzel a 'take that!' look.

"Hiccup married Merida in Vegas! And got divorced! Again!" Rapunzel said.

Gothel and Stoick glare at Hiccup.

"I love Jacques Cousteau!" Tooth said while joining herself in.

While that was happening Merida was reading the recipe magazine, finally figuring out that... "I wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle!" Merida said in shocked and anger.

"I wanna gooooooo!" Eugene said while pounding on the table.

Gothel rubs her temples and looks at them.

"That's a lot of information to get in in thirty seconds! Alright Eugene, if wanna leave, just leave. Merida, no you weren't supposed to put beef in the trifle. It did not taste good. Tooth, I'm sorry, but I think Jacques Cousteau is dead." Gothel said while Tooth makes a sad face.

"Rapunzel, why you felt you had to hide the fact that you were in an important relationship is beyond me." Gothel said.

"And we kinda figured about the porch swing." Stoick said while looking at her.

"Hiccup, drugs? Divorced? Again?" Gothel asked while looking at Hiccup.

"What happened son?" Stoick asked while looking at him.

"I-I uh, I got tricked into all those things!" Hiccup said nervously.

"Jack! You've been Hiccup's best friend all these years, stuck by him during the drug problems." Gothel said while Hiccup gets disgusted.

"And now you've taken on Rapunzel as well. Well, I don't know what to say. You're a wonderful human being." Gothel said with a smile.

Jack is mega shocked as he look at Gothel.

"Thank you!" Jack said while still shocked.

"No! Thank you!" Stoick said as he hugs Jack.

"Rapunzel and Hiccup! I don't know what I'm gonna do about the two of you!" Stoick said in disappointment.

"I'll talk to them!" Jack said in a parent-like tone.


End file.
